darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Crowns
The Lost Crowns is a trilogy of episodic DLCs for Dark Souls II, released for the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. The episodes can be purchased separately for $9.99 each, or all three can be purchased through Steam, PSN, and Xbox Live for $24.99.Tach, Dave (June 4, 2014). "Dark Souls 2 getting three-part Lost Crowns DLC beginning July 22". Poygon. Requirements There are no requirements to access the DLC, other than having access to the Primal Bonfire or location where the warp shrine is located. Each warp shrine leads to a cavernous room containing a locked door. Players who own the DLC will receive a key item that will allow them to open the door. Players who don't own the DLC are still able to play through parts of the new content, but only as a summoned phantom. Episodes Crown of the Sunken King Released: July 22, 2014."DARK SOULS Ⅱ CROWN OF THE SUNKEN KING". DARK SOULS Official Series Site (Japanese). Accessed through the Primal Bonfire room in the Black Gulch. Crown of the Old Iron King Released: August 26, 2014."DARK SOULS Ⅱ CROWN OF THE OLD IRON KING". DARK SOULS Official Series Site (Japanese). Accessed through Primal Bonfire room in the Iron Keep. Crown of the Ivory King Released: September 30, 2014."DARK SOULS Ⅱ CROWN OF THE IVORY KING". DARK SOULS Official Series Site (Japanese). Accessed through the Shrine of Winter. In-game Reward Upon obtaining all three DLC related crowns and Vendrick's crown, a special ability is granted by speaking to Vendrick in the Undead Crypt: The ability prevents the player character from hollowing upon death if any of the crowns was worn, much like the Ring of Life Protection. However, any souls held will be lost. In addition, crowns obtained in previous playthroughs do not count towards getting the reward. This means all the crowns must be obtained in a single playthrough for the ability to be granted. The ability does not carry over to the next playthrough. Promotion Every week from June 5, 2014 until the release of the Crown of the Sunken King expansion, the contents of the treasure chest at the bottom of Cale the Cartographer's house in Majula were updated in the following schedule, at 2:00pm JST:/u/reseph (June 5, 2014). "Promotional event: Majula Mansion treasure box changes". Reddit. *June 5 - June 11: Three Petrified Somethings *June 11 - June 18: Two pieces of Twinkling Titanite *June 18 - June 25: Five Cracked Red Eye Orbs *June 25 - July 1: Four Bonfire Ascetics *July 1 - July 8: One Bleed Stone and one Poison Stone *July 8 - July 15: Three Elizabeth Mushrooms and three Wilted Dusk Herbs *July 15 - July 22: Five Smooth & Silky Stones *July 22: A reskinned Murakumo with a black blade If the chest had previously been opened, it would close itself once reset with the new items. However, the chest would not be reset for those who started the game in offline mode. Notes *The total hard drive space required for the game including the three DLC chapters is 14GB.Kain, Erik (June 4, 2014). "'Dark Souls II: Lost Crowns Trilogy' DLC Coming This Summer". Forbes. Gallery Lost Crown Underground Cave image.jpg|Crown of the Sunken King Lost Crown Shrine image.jpg|Crown of the Old Iron King Lost Crown Snow mountain image.jpg|Crown of the Ivory King crown.jpg Videos Dark Souls II - Lost Crowns Trilogy Trailer References Category:Dark Souls II Category:DLC Category:The Lost Crowns